Green and Red: Dark Journey
by SilverPoint
Summary: ZeldaMetroid Crossover. Samus and Link set out to fight new threats, current enemies, and ancient evil. Constructive criticism appreciated.
1. Prologue

"Still around after all these years? A hero's life is a thoroughly difficult one, and you don't get paid." The voice sounded faintly female under the drone of static interference.

"No money, but gratitude can go a long way towards keeping you alive." This voice was very low, and gave the impression only one person could hear it at a time.

"But not in luxury."

"You'd be surprised."

"Fine, if I can't get your help through greed, I'll appeal to your conscience."

"Go right ahead." The quiet voice struggled to keep interest out of its tone.

"A giant black hole is threatening to destroy the galaxy."

"You can't be serious."

The female voice laughed. "Of course not. Black holes aren't my department anyway.

"So what's the real problem?"

"The space pirates have developed a way to clone Metroids using materials on hand on any planet. We need to stop them."

"Won't they end up killing themselves?"

"Maybe, but not before they've created enough parasites to reduce the population of the galaxy by a good third."

"If you insist," the second voice said doubtfully.

"I could have just asked you to help because we were friends and skipped this whole conversation, right?"

The softer voice said nothing, but in a rather smug way.


	2. AntiMetroids

Samus Aran watched as the so-called "Hero of Space" stepped into the daylight. He wore a battle-suit much like her own, only it was fully mechanical and didn't require special blood implants to operate. His youthful face was visible, though she knew that when necessary, a green breath mask and transparent faceplate would cover his face, forming an airtight helmet.

Two locks of golden hair stuck out from the helmet. The armor itself was bright green at the moment, but Samus had learned from experience it shifted to red to focus on attack, and blue to focus on defense. Strapped to his back were a prehistoric sword and shield, and various other weapons were stored within that unassuming death machine he called a battle suit.

All in all, he stood a bit less than six feet tall, and was by no means a dangerous-looking figure. But between his equipment, what he claimed was magic, and his own natural abilities, she had found very few among the galaxy who came so close to her in one-on-one combat. And in addition to that, whether his "magic" was biological, technological, or truly mystical, she wasn't sure. But he could project an shield deadly to Metroids. He hadn't been willing to use this ability to help her wipe out the Metroids before, but she had some images she thought might be able to convince him.

"I have your evidence for you. Enough Metroids to wipe out ten more species. Will that satisfy your sense of ethics?" Seeing him nod, she brought up the image on her ship's screen: Over a hundred of the things, nestled between walls and on ceiling, transparent membranes, blue tentacles and red cores. He looked doubtful at first, but confirmed the threat by studying the screen intensely.

"Like I said, enough Metroids for ten species. I don't exaggerate."

Link merely looked at her, a pointed expression on his face.

Samus glared back at him "That was a long time ago! This is no time to be trifling about mistakes long past!" Link merely nodded. Now was not the time for reminiscing. "Let's go," she said. Samus tried to keep herself under control, but he really put her on edge. He reminded her of her younger years, and in her business, sentiments didn't pay. Fond memories were fine, but attachments were a bad thing to have.

Link's ship had already been docked, so they took Samus's for the final leg of the trip. Samus had grown used to this "heroic" silence from Link. He was the few "free" hunters who lived for something other than the spotlight, but he could act infuriatingly superior sometimes.

Link gestured at the chaotic jumble of what appeared to be a dead Metroid. It was simply a sack of transparent matter, almost gel-like, with dozens of tiny glowing red spots connected by blue-gray tentacles. The entire mess was about the size of Samus.

A team of scientists had accompanied the two of them into the building, as well as their equipment. They'd begun running scans and taking pictures as soon as they'd entered, and one piped up. "They could be distant relatives of the Metroids, looking similar without actually being harmful."

Suddenly, one of the red cores was ejected, with a small amount of gel around it, straight onto the floor. The floor seemed to evaporate, and a creature shot up out of the sac. It stood on four thin legs, spiked tentacles covered in gel. A red core acted as the head, with six protruding tentacles. The gel clung to it and seemed to make up most of the mass.

The creature stuck its tentacles through the scientist's protective gear. The equipment, in turn, simply disappeared, and the creature was suddenly larger. But this size increase did not last long. A glob of the strange transparent mass suddenly broke off and attached itself to the wall. The wall was then converted into more red cores and blob matter.

"They eat matter the way Metroids eat energy," Samus observed.

"Anti-Metroids." offered the scientist, feeling, and looking, naked without her attire.

"But how did they get here?"

"Isn't it obvious? They don't breathe, they don't have fixed forms, and so they are space-worthy. Obviously, they're dormant in egg form since they made it here, only reacting when they touch matter. Their home planet was obviously destroyed by them, and they sent egg sacks everywhere. This is the first one to reach matter, probably thousands of years later."

Samus grew silent, stunned. Images of whole solar systems wiped from existence ran through her head.

Further examination showed that the radiation, the force field, even the energy from the power pack left by the suit had spread out, but had not been absorbed by the creature. Samus, already chilled the bone, grew still more horrified as she realized what it meant. "Metroids." she moaned aloud. Was she never to be rid of them?

Though they were extinct, they had a nasty habit of popping back up. And were they to pop back up here… well, energy drained from these things wouldn't affect it as long as the mass was intact. If this thing consumed a Metroid and there was another around, well, matter was no great loss to those things. Like matter and anti-matter, these Anti-Metroids and the Metroids could never be brought together. If they did, the resulting explosion would destroy not only the surrounding area, but also quite possibly the entire universe.

If any Metroid DNA remained, they could be recreated and used as a weapon greater than any anyone could bring against it. _She _had Metroid DNA within her, and since she had no intention of leaving the galaxy any time soon, she would have to be on even more constant guard. Of course, for now, she was here, the creatures were here, if there were competentterrorists, or at least enemies with no scruples, the galaxy. She looked at Link, wondering how much better he'd gotten. The two of them could fight most attacks. But still…


	3. A New World

An explosion echoed throughout the chamber. Space Pirates poured through the hole in the wall, wearing a kind of armor Samus had never seen before. She fired at one of them anyway, testing the strengths and weaknesses of the new design. The beam bounced straight back at her.

Dodging both her own and the enemy's shots, she planted a missile straight in the Pirate's chest, hearing a satisfying sound as the enemy flew across the room in pieces. Pieces, she noted, that didn't last very long. The Anti-Metroids had absorbed most of the building, and the structure was likely to collapse at any moment. Sparing a moment to glance at Link, she saw he had already downed his third foe. She had to remember to find out what he did to those swords – they seemed sharper than their energy-based counterparts. She made a few more dents in the Space Pirates, then, nodding to Link, grabbed the scientists and ran.

They reached the ship in a few minutes, and climbed aboard. Their ship was off before the Pirates could give chase, and Samus brought the weapons up to bear. "We can finish both of them with one shot," she muttered, pulling the trigger.

The building had been on the verge of collapse, but that was no longer an issue. There was no longer a building. Nor were there very many Space Pirates. Most of them had been killed in the blast, and those few that survived didn't appear to be in any shape to come after them. The Anti-Metroids were splattered all over the surrounding area, though they showed no signs of damage- the parts with cores intact began to reform, and the rest of the mass simply lay there.

Not bothering with another shot from the ship, Samus emerged from the ship and neatly shot a plasma beam through the center of each remaining creature. She shook her head to clear the doubts of a moment ago. The creatures weren't even as difficult to kill as Metroids, and she had done well enough against those. Now the hard part came – finding the rest of them and destroying them.

"Can we find out where these things came from?" Samus asked the scientist who had lost her suit previously.

"We'd need to find a different group of them, and calculate their trajectory. Then we could narrow it down to a strip of about three systems at the first stop, increasing the further we go from-"

Link had already programmed a different destination into the computer, one Samus had never seen before. She looked at him questioningly, but nodded.

The trip passed quickly, and the ship emerged above a world so ravaged that Samus could scarcely tell what it had once been. She landed the ship far away from any signs of life, since on the descent she saw beings that could only be hostile.

Link tossed her a small blue sphere, then practically ran out of the hatch, eager for something. Samus followed, but turned to the scientists as she did. "Stay here," she instructed them, "it may be dangerous." As she emerged, Link handed another trinket- this one a small hand mirror. She looked into it, confused, and saw only her own reflection, but got the distinct impression everything around her had changed. When she looked up again, she was surrounded by beautiful stone buildings and vegetation. It was a scene right out of history books- an idealistic painting of life before computers and machinery, where everything was done by hand. And yet she was standing in it.

"What is this, a hologram? Or was that whole thing coming in just a very elaborate illusion?"

"Neither," a soldier came up behind them, wearing, of all things, a set of loose fitting steel armor that wouldn't stop a single Power Beam shot, and carrying a wooden spear. Obviously, this place was very ceremonial. She couldn't see the real guards, though, which meant they were very good.

"Each one is a separate world, with only a very few methods of traveling between them. For some reason, spaceships land in the Dark World, which has saved us the trouble of hiding. If you will come with me, please."

The escort led Samus to a large chamber. The furnishings were quite obviously antique, but Samus had to wonder how anyone had lived like this. She sat down nonetheless, if only to set her hosts at ease. As she waited, she heard Link talking with another person – that is, from the way the speaker responded, he was talking to someone, and Link was the only person who could stand next to two people and only have one hear him. An entire entryway would certainly muffle that voice.

"You need what? Well, of course, we have been holding it for you, but it was secured. You should have the Triforce of Courage within a couple of hours?"

"The princess is currently enjoying our hospitality, but she was with you until recently, so I'd imagine you know of more of her exploits than I do."

"Yes, of course, we can arrange for our Hero to have access."

"No news of him yet, but he will have to return soon for what he left behind. The Triforce of Power's pull is difficult to resist."

Link emerged once again from the conference hall, this time deigning to speak to Samus directly. "Come with me."

Once they were in the courtyard, Link handed her a roll of some kind of leaf. "I need you to follow this map and see what you can find. Make sure you keep the Moon Pearl and Magic Mirror. The portal should be back the way near where we came in. Please?" Samus had turned and started marching back the way they came before she heard the last note. Taking orders, as long as they made sense, was part of her job description, but giving them likely wasn't in Link's. He seemed to either wait for the offer or ask. One way to make friends, she supposed.

When she had traveled far enough away to orient herself based on the castle's position, she unrolled the leaf , looking for a terminal or datachip. She found nothing and, puzzled, examined it closer. To her surprise, she found the map actually inscribed on the leaf. "Quaint," she muttered, twisting around until she found the castle on it.


	4. The Sacred Realm

Something put Samus on edge here. This entire place had a feeling that put

her at ease – Quaint, an amusing relic of the past, something from thousands

of years ago. Everyone and everything here looked harmless and cute, but so

did Link. And she had learned the hard way what happened when you

underestimated him. Those swords looked like they couldn't cut dinner, but

even Power Bombs couldn't destroy some of the things she had seen him cut

through.

She shook her head to clear her thoughts, and went back to studying the

map. It took a lot of concentration to use something as clumsy and primitive as

this, and she couldn't afford to have her mind on other matters. There was a

point marked on her map with no additional information, and no key to be

found, but she had to assume that was Link had been talking about when he

had given her the leaf and her instructions. As she progressed, she watched

a small icon in the shape of her suit's head move as well. She ignored it,

dismissing as one of too many contradictions in the land of… what had he

called it? Hyrule?

As soon as she reached the marked location, her sensors went into overload –

every statistic and counter skyrocketed and dived at random, but none could

tell her anything. All she saw on visual was a glowing white ring around one

particular patch of grass, and a glowing speck of the approximate same color

dashing from place to place.

"Hey! Are you Samus Aran?" The voice came from what was apparently a clod of

dirt, and with her sensors out, Samus had no way of checking its true

nature.

"I am," she replied, after failing to come up with a better reaction.

"Good," the voice replied, this time coming from a patch of grass. "The

Great Fairy told me to guide you through the Sacred Realm."

"Great," she replied dryly, "but it's hard to guide someone who can't even

see you." At that, the speck she had noticed earlier flew up until it was

right in front of her visor. Now that she could see it detail, it turned out

to be a tiny human with gossamer wings – like something out of ancient

storybook. She had no doubt it could disembowel people with bits of wood, or

some other odd and unexpected ability, but it still almost managed to

convince her it was just a harmless little apparition, maybe up to a bit of

mischief. "Ok, fine, so how do we get to this 'Sacred Realm'?"

"Through the portal, of course." So saying, the little creature flew over

and started buzzing around the halo on the grass. "We have to go through

together though, because this one will disappear as soon as we use it."

Obligingly, she walked over and stood next to the odd ring. "Ready? On my

mark, now!" The creature flew over the ring at the same time as Samus

stepped onto the grass, and the world seemed to blend into itself. When the

vertigo effect or whatever it had been had faded, Samus was standing once

again in the desolate area where she and Link had landed.

"You call this a Sacred Realm?"

'It was defiled long ago, and now serves as a prison for evil powers. If you

seek them, something must truly be wrong. Pray tell, what trouble drives you

here of all places?"

"I don't know. One of your citizens, Link by name, gave me a map that led

here." Samus pulled the map to demonstrate, and was only half-surprised to

find she was holding a map of the Sacred Realm and not Hyrule. She found

another mark not far to the north in place of the portal-marker.

"I see you have a Moon Pearl," the fairy remarked. "You are able to keep

your true form here."

The Moon Pearl… Link had mentioned it earlier. She supposed it was the orb

she had been given. Deciding inquiring what it did would merely work against

her, she asked of the fairy, "What is your name?"

"Name? I suppose you can call me Gaid," the little creature said.

"Guide? What kind of a name is that?" Samus asked, eager to gain insight,

any small bit of understanding, of these seemingly incomprehensible beings.

"Well, it's just a coincidence really, that almost all fairy names end up

telling something about them." Or not. At that point, Samus thought of the

almost confortable feelings she had had around Link – she didn't understand

any why's or how's, but she knew what he was capable of, and she knew how to

speak in terms he could understand. Of course, the Hylian translation chip

in her suit and her own rudimentary knowledge of the language helped as

well.

"Fine, if you insist, I don't have much choice but to believe you. Let's

just get this finished – there's a galactic threat roaming through space,

and I want to know where they are and how to stop them." Samus reached for

the map, but Gaid interrupted.

"There's only one place in the whole Sacred Realm to go for knowledge – and

of course it makes sense, if Link sent you. I'll show you the Triforce!"

With that, she sped off into the distance, leaving Samus to run after her.

"The scenery's pretty creepy," Gaid told her once she had caught up, "but we

should be fine as long as we don't run into any monsters."

Finally Gaid stopped in front of an enormous building that once again set

Samus scanners off in a hundred different directions. "The pyramid, or the

Temple of Time in the regular world. Where the Triforce has been kept for

the longest amount of time, though of course it's been held other places for

decades at a time, and –"

"I'll come back to take the tour later," Samus interrupted. "Just tell me

how to work it."

"The Trifoce is inside," Gaid said, clearly annoyed she'd been interrupted.

"Excuse me for trying to spread a little knowledge. Speaking of knowledge,

once inside, you'll have to use the Triforce of Knowledge to find the

answers to your questions. The other parts of the Tr--"

"I don't need the whole story of your divining artifact or whatever it is, I

just need to know how to work it."

"No, you don't," an unfamiliar voice said to Samus, "you just need to open

it for me."


	5. Triforce

"And who," she asked, "are you? Come on out! And no mysteries, tell me the

game plan until I meet back up with Link.' She was fed up with baby steps.

It wasn't her style. She took an objective and accomplished it her way, no

need for a guide to show her every place she had to go.

A man in a black robe and pointed hat stepped out. "I am Noe, the keeper of

the Triforce. If you have a question, the Triforce can answer it, but first

you must prove yourself worthy. Merely hold your hand to that door and it

should open. As for a plan, I have no idea what that young man intends. I

merely was told to expect visitors."

"You require no special identification?" Samus asked, a bit dubious. This

man spoke too smugly for a guardian of an abandoned building.

"Only a select few can open that door. It is counterpart to the Door of

Time, to the Sacred Seals. It guards the Triforce against those unfit to

wield it. Only the true bearers of the Triforce and those they declare

worthy may enter. All others are turned away."

Now he sounded more resigned, more down-trodden, more like a guard. And who

else would have such a speech, or indeed, even that knowledge? It wasn't as

though any random person on the street could tell you highly sensitive and

valuable information.

"Alright, you win." She held her right hand, still encased in her suit, up

to the main door of the building adorned with nothing but an odd looking

symbol, and waited. She tried to convince herself it was nothing more than

highly advanced DNA scanner, doing a background check. After a few moments,

the door began to shake, and slowly receded into the ground. As it did, she

heard an annoying, high pitched, more like a maniacal giggle than true evil

laughter.

"Tee hee hee! I can't believe you actually fell for that! You must not be

the bearer of the Triforce of Wisdom after all! Which means," he paused, as

a black whirlwind swirled around him and transformed him into a giant eye,

"I can kill you without complications!" The eye shot a laser straight at her

at point blank range, leaving her no time to react. Fortunately, her energy

tanks were full, so she sustained no injuries herself, but it consumed over

half her supply absorbing and repairing a single blast. Another shot that

close would finish her, but Noe wasn't going to get that close again.

With no time to worry about subtlety, she poured a pair of Super Missiles

straight at an exposed part of the eye, and followed up by rolling into Morph

Ball mode and setting off a Power Bomb. While it gave her quite a bit of

distance – the impact knocked Noe back almost forty meters – she could see

no physical signs of damage. She had to hope, though, she had at least

accomplished something. She charged a Combo Beam, hoping it would have more

of an effect than the last shot, but Noe fired again before she could

finish.

The next few seconds were nothing more than a blur as she hit the ground to

avoid the shot, but still absorbed enough of the shockwave to send her into

the air. When her vision cleared, Noe was gone, replaced by Link wearing his

red armor. She managed to pick herself off the ground with no problems, and

a quick check showed no injuries, but she was out almost of energy.

"You cut that too close," she berated him, "Now let's go and do whatever it

is we need to so we can get back to the ship. Link nodded wordlessly and led

her in through the spot where the door had been. Gaid flew after her,

seeming to have something to say.

"Sorry I couldn't help, I was just so scared I froze up. That was Vaati, one

of the most dangerous creatures imprisoned here. He's gone for now, but I

wouldn't count on that lasting very long. I didn't realize it was him at

first, or I would have warned you." Gaid continued to chatter as the three

of them walked ('cept the fairy would be flying) down a long hallway made of some kind of white stone.

Eventually they reached what could only be the Triforce – three golden

triangles arranged in a larger triangle, with an upside-down triangular hole

in the center. "Link, having been named a Hero and wielder of the Master

Sword, wields the Triforce of Courage, but he can use any piece of it." Link

stepped up and touched one of the smaller triangles as Gaid continued her

monologue. "He doesn't talk often, as I assume you've noticed. I guess it

must come from being alone so much, right Samus?" It took a moment for Samus

to realize she was actually being asked to respond to this ceaselessly

chatty thing.

"Yes, I suppose that must be it." And yet, she spoke to herself even when

alone, just to hear a voice, whereas Link would go for up to a full day

without saying a word. Even when he was much younger, he had never been the

type to say more than he needed to.

As if to emphasize Gaid's words, Link turned around and, without a word,

walked out of the room. Gaid and Samus followed, the fairy continuing to

babble and the bounty hunter wondering what, exactly, Link had discovered in

there that he needed, and why he couldn't share with her. "The Triforce, as

you notice, is whole now, which means that we can expect Ganon to return for

it in the near future. I would assume Link has asked you to stay and assist

us with that?"

"Ganon? No, we're tracking something much more dangerous." They had no time

to worry about some petty warlord taking over a backwater planet. She would

pay Link back, though, after they had dealt with the immediate threat to the

galaxy itself.

"We don't have to worry about Ganon, at the moment, then?" asked Gaid. She

seemed almost cheerful about it, but then again, perhaps Ganon was not to be

trifled with. No, she was sure this place could deal with the Anti-Metroids

if they had the guts to come here. No wonder Link had wanted to come back.

They followed Link out of the temple, then he grabbed Samus's arm and pulled

out a mirror. When the vertigo faded, they were standing in Hyrule.


	6. Space Pirates

The door the ship lowered, to reveal Link, dressed in blue this time, looking warily at Samus, Gaid and Link. He stepped aside easily to allow them to go in. Samus turned to the one in red. "One, two," she counted off, "three," as a third Link, wearing purple this time, walked on to the ship. "Where's the other one?" 

"Dealing with domestic matters," he replied, "It's been a long time since I was home last." He continued on, to the surprise of Samus. "Gaid, will have told you the purpose of the Triforce, I take it?"

"Some sort of database. It can answer questions and such, right?"

"Yes, it can, but the major purpose is twofold: One, to determine the fate of Hyrule, and two, it grants wishes."

"Wishes?" Why was she not surprised? It shouldn't work at all based on logic, but her time with Link had taught her not taking him seriously could be a fatal mistake.

"Yes, wishes, so long as it is complete."

"So, we're done? You wished the Anti-Metroids away? Good job, now I'll help you with Ga—"

"If it is complete. Ganon took a piece of the Triforce of Power, much as I took a shard of the Triforce of Courage. Neither of us can use it without fighting the other. But the Triforce speaks still. It says we must be ready for an attack at any moment."

"By Ganon?" Samus was impressed, it was more than Link usually said in three days.

"No. Old enemies of yours, it said."

At that moment, the light on the ship indicated visitors, so Samus, Gaid, and the Links turned around, and one of the scientists opened the door. As it slid open, Samus saw distinctive green clothing. "There you are," Samus said, "Just in time for the fight too." But when the door finished opening, the body fell inward onto the floor. Before anyone could check for a pulse, however, the wounds on his face and hole in his chest vanished and he was back on his feet.

He didn't even bother to say anything, just pointed directly out the door. Samus gasped. An army of Space Pirates surrounded them, but more than that: they all appeared to be wearing Power Suits. Another advancement, she assumed, a new set of difficulties. She activated her Scan Visor as, to her surprise, Gaid flew over and began hovering around one of the Pirates and shouting things back.

_**Mimic Space Pirate: With an unknown technology beyond their apparent level of knowledge, these Space Pirates have duplicated all beam weapon functions including charge and draw, the ability to use ballistic weapons, Power Bombs, and enhanced defensive capabilities. **_

"They've gotten some unnatural capabilities from Ganon, and a lot of similar suit functions to the one Samus is wearing," Gaid reported. "There's also about seventy of them, and five of you, so we may want to consider escaping."

"No," said Samus and Link at the same time. "There are innocent people down there," Link explained. Samus just glared out the door at the army surrounding them.

"I'll take thirty of them, you get the rest," Samus said to the four Links standing on the ship, they nodded in unison. Then the five of them turned in unison at a loud sound. Two of the Space Pirates were on the ground, and a third was staggering and missing an arm.

"We'll help too," one of the scientists said. Samus surveyed the shot critically. It done a lot of damage, but that could have been skill or luck – with the massive amounts of soldiers surrounding them, not hitting anything would take a special kind of skill. But it didn't matter, cover fire would be useful in any case, and the chances even random shots would hit them were unlikely.

"There are only three gun-stations," she said to them. "The other one can find a laser pistol under the desk." She flipped out the hatch onto the roof, nailing two Pirates on her way up. She had a replenishable inventory here, even to the point where she could manufacture weapons on board, but it would take away needed power from the guns. Still, she had enough Super Missiles to make a good-sized dent in them, and the old tactics would hold after that.

The first Link placed a shield in his other hand and rushed into the fray, killing a Space Pirate before it had time to react. The others, however, took this as a signal to start the barrages of deadly lasers. Samus watched them bounce off the ship harmlessly, this at least she had long been prepared for. They couldn't expect her own weapons to work against her at her home base, could they?

The red Link drew a second sword and launched himself out of it spinning. The Pirates nearest him were cut in half, she didn't know how and didn't have time to wonder. The next one threw the cutting tool she had heard him call a boomerang and tossed it through their ranks, stunning them, then leapt out and got to work with his sword. It returned to his hand, and he threw it again. The fourth merely drew a bow and started sniping. Samus watched in fascination, each one he hit died almost instantly.

She, meanwhile, had blown quite a lot away, as many as twenty, but was running out of Super Missiles. She switched to the old freeze and shatter attack – one hit froze them, a missile finished them.

The scientists at the gun-stations had killed at least three each, from luck or skill she was still unsure. She had been joking about the pistol, but one female scientist had picked it up was managing to stun a large number enemies, though actual damage was low.

The Space Pirates were dropping like flies, but they retaliated quickly, each one dropping a power bomb. Three of the Links collapsed in the explosion, but other than a few gems that had flown off of them, stood up after several seconds, apparently unharmed. They resumed tearing into the Pirates, oblivious to what were usually Samus's own attacks.

For her part, while on the ship, as long as she could duck inside for a few seconds, they stood no chance of doing lasting damage. She fired with ruthless precision, eager to kill every last one of them. They had no right to take her adopted people's technology.


End file.
